


Speak My Language

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Conversations, Curious Dorian, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is curious about his lover's tattoos. The conversation goes off on a tangent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak My Language

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Dragon Age. I can picture Dorian asking way too many questions, maybe a few having nothing to do with his first question. And why not while you lay in bed completely naked? Perfect setting.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Amatus.” Cyros lifted his head, staring at Dorian with sleep-glazed eyes. When no noise was made, Dorian continued to speak.

 

“What do those markings represent?” He ran a finger carefully over the deep red markings that ran over Cyros’ left eye, feeling how the skin was slightly bumpy and scar-like. Cyros didn’t seem to mind though as he didn’t push the other mage’s hand away.

 

“They’re my vallaslin. The Dalish have a sort of ceremony when an elf becomes of age and is preparing to receive their tattoos. After certain preparations and requirements are done, the Keeper begins applying the vallaslin which has to be done in complete silence. Any noise of discomfort is seen as a weakness and tells the Keeper you are not ready to be an adult in the clan. Each elf receives their vallaslin based on one of the elven gods.” Dorian found that rather grim. To give any indication that one was in pain was seen as weak and unfit didn’t sit right with the Tevinter. Even if it was a far cry from blood rituals.

 

“So I’m assuming vallaslin is just an elven term for tattoos?”

 

“Not exactly. It translates to blood writing.” Oh. Well, still probably not as bad considering no one gets sacrificed during their vallaslin ceremonies.

 

“So which god are your tattoos based off of?” Cyros shifted on the bed so his chin was now resting on Dorian’s chest with an arm laying limply on one of the taller mage’s hips.

 

“My vallaslin are based on the elven goddess Sylaise. She’s the sister of Andruil, the huntress and is called the Hearthkeeper. Being First to the Keeper of clan Lavellan, I received the vallaslin for Sylaise in that I was to protect the clan when I became Keeper.”

 

“Exactly how many gods do the Dalish worship?”

 

“Just the nine.” The hand that was currently running through the long black strands on his head came to a stop as Dorian stared at the elf.

 

“Those… that is quite a lot of gods for one person to worship. Do you remember each one of them?” Cyros’ face wrinkled in a way that told Dorian he felt a little insulted.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t be a Dalish elf if I didn’t remember all of the Creators.” Dorian’s hand began to move through the silky black once again.

 

“I suppose that’s true and I humbly apologize if I had insulted you in any way. But I think I’ll stick to just the Maker and Andraste.” Cyros smiled up at Dorian before quickly kissing the light stubble on the Tevinter’s jawline.

 

“Probably for the best. Humans aren’t very good at being able to pronounce elven words anyway.” Now it was Dorian’s turn to look insulted.

 

“And do you, dear inquisitor, think you would have no problem speaking Tevene? I highly doubt that.”

 

“I don’t need to speak Tevene. I speak Dorian just fine.” The next kiss was on Dorian’s lips to which the other mage knew he couldn’t deny that statement. Cyros didn’t need to speak Tevene to understand Dorian and he didn’t need to speak elven to understand Cyros. They understood each other perfectly fine even with the language barrier.


End file.
